Gone with the Wind
by I'm Fabulous Luvz
Summary: A small insight on young Sevvie's friend the Wind aka Harry.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, um, this is my first story and I hope its good, I guess? I have no Beta, but I have been told I'm a good writer but I'm not too sure. I just want some people to criticize my work and give me good feed back. Criticize = Better Writing = Happy Me. So feel free to send in criticizing reviews, but no hate please?**

**Disclaim Her: Sadly, I don't own any characters in this story 'cause they belong to J.K Rowling, but I'm pretty sure I can bend them to my will. *smirks evilly***

**~(-o_O_o-)~ means different POV. same time**

**- means same POV. different time**

_[Parsel Language]_ ** means anything in Parsel Language**

**Thanks, unto thee story;**

* * *

The wind caressed his hair, as though it was afraid to touch him. It brushed his lips and cheeks and the young boy leaned into the delicate touch. It felt as if there was a body next to him, but the black-haired boy knew better, sort of. It didn't explain childish laughter or when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of emerald eyes with his black onyx coloured eyes reflected in them. It was as if there was someone else there, not just him standing there, by the green directly lake in the not cared for park next-door to his own rundown home but someone else, someone only he could see. But who was it?

His waist-length black hair felt like it was stroked gently with the breeze. It felt like magic. Is magic real? It could be, he guessed. If it was, it would explain the fact that every time his father tried to hurt him he always hurt himself, which was funny to experience, but he'd learned at a rather young age to mask his emotions. The only time he showed his emotions was when he was free with the wind and the mysterious green-eyed boy with he childish laughter. He lets bliss, freedom and wanting fill him up till he wants to run around, being childish and free of burdens layered upon him with the green-eyed boy.

He knew his mother was worried about him, when she wasn't suck alone unable to move with too many wounds to count, in her bedroom. It didn't even look like a bedroom. Furry wallpaper (that isn't meant to be furry), dangling off the walls, carpet worn through in 13 different places, ceiling damp and ready to sink in at any single moment. It's exactly the same through out the rest of the house.

**~(-o_O_o-)~**

What he didn't know is that whenever he was outside, and whenever his mother could get up, she would watch him through the hedge, he would be standing by the tall, droopy willow next to the green, algae infested lake, as he would lean in toward the wind, wait a small second, then let the slightest hint of a smile grace his pink, slightly chapped lips. She used to think it was the green-eyed girl with the fiery red hair that matched her temper, Lily Evans, or her sister, the one with the blond hair and blue eyes, Petunia, that made him smile, but they go to the better park down the road. After many weeks of watching her son, she finally noticed something. It was the wind. Every time he leaned toward the wind he would close his eyes for the briefest hint of a second he would then open his eyes, filled with bliss, love and understanding, like he could understand that someone couldn't be seen, and quickly all emotion would flicker out of his eyes, leaving an emotionless, hollow tunnel. What was he thinking of? Who couldn't be seen? Who does he love? It was almost like he was...kissing the wind? Can you do that? So many thoughts swirled around her head that she started getting dizzy. She tried to remember her Occlumency training that her father had given her. Think nothing. Clear the mind. Put everything into the mind rubbish bin, (when did she ever think this?). Calm flooded through her and instantly her mind was void of all the unanswered questions.

-Eileen Snape, nee Prince's skin-and-bone hands were kneading the bread dough for dinner that evening. She had little time to get this done for her husband before he came home from the mill. She thought of the time when her house-elves would do this for her at her old home, before she married who she has now, her husband. She would give her son half of her helping of food no matter what. He is slightly skinnier then normal for children his age, but Eileen herself couldn't starve, due to the fact that her husband would take it out on his son and the Most Ancient and Noble line of Prince would die out.

**~(-o_O_o-)~**

"Please," he whispered softly, "Please, tell me your name."

The wind swirled faster, faster around him till the green eyes were but a blur. It was going so fast he felt as if he was in a tornado Suddenly a soft gust of wind past his ear with a slight hiss to it. But he could distinctly make out the words:

"Harryyyy, Harryyyy..."

The wind, Harry dragged the next words out making them undefinable.

Suddenly a soft but loud yell rang from his home, named 'Spinners End'.

**~(-o_O_o-)~**

"Severus, time for dinner!" Eileen called out. She and Severus always got little food but she always sacrificed half of hers for Sev. Her husband, (his name was forbidden in the house), will be home soon and if she doesn't want a beating she better get the freshly-picked vegetables stewed. Severus has been growing a vegetable garden since he was about five years old. Plants like him. When, (not _if_), he finishes Hogwarts, maybe he should become Herbology professor.

She watched him trudge toward the house, kicking the small, grey stones everywhere, shuffling up the path slowly, almost deliberately, as if not wanting to loose his best friend. But, Eileen had never seen him with any of the other children. She went quickly into the dining room and laid out the bread, butter and cheese they were allowed to eat, put the most on Severus' plate and waited for him to walk in. He was a mystery. Her mystery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back again. You can't get rid of me that fast! The books I use in this FF will be real books, even if they aren't published in that particular year. Once again I ask for criticizing reviews, I really want peoples' views on this story. I will update this story every 2nd Saturday (hopefully) and I predict (I am NOT a seer!) this story will only be short, (7-10 Chapters), but will also include a Pro. and an Epi. I didn't upload yesterday due to my brother's dad and gran coming to visit, soz luvz! Now boring stuff…**

**Disclaim Her: Once again I admit, *sob*, I don't own any characters in this story, *sob*, 'cause they belong to J.K Rowling, *sob* but I will get revenge! *Does evil Voldie Laugh* *Starts choking* *falls over* *dies* _"Moral; DON'T laugh like Voldie!"_ ...Yes Gary -_-**

**-(-o_O_o-)- means different POV. same time (for some reason this reminds me of a three-eyed alien, WTF?)**

**- means same POV. different time**

**[Parsel Language] means anything in Parsel Language**

**Got it? Good. Vet mwah suck your bloodddd... I mean unto ze ztorieeee!**

* * *

Far away, a young boy awoke to the high-pitched, screechy morning voice of Petunia Evans, snapping him quickly out of the wonderful dream of the beautiful black eyed, black haired boy. It was usually him, Severus, and the deserted park and occasionally, his, Severus's, mother, other times there was a flash of red, then a voice screaming something, straight after there is a great flash of startling green light, high-pitched laughter and suddenly he is lying awake tangled in the sheets of a very sweat-ridden bed.

This boy's name is Harry James Potter, resident wizard, gardener, animal charmer and chore master of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, well thats what he and Dudley both think. After finding out he is a wizard, courtesy of the extremely tall, half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, the Evans-Dursley residence continued acting as they always had, with lots of care and kindness. What else could you call it? He had lots of gardening books, his new school books, cooking books, and a garden, earns money Harry has a better room, Not-Really-Aunt Marge's room from when she came to stay, instead of the smallest bedroom, his old room, which is now Not-Really-Aunt Marge's room. Wait, this doesn't make any sense, even in his head. Let's just say Harry and Not-Really-Aunt Marge swapped rooms. 'Yeah, now that makes sense,' he thought, 'but really, why am I going over this again?' A sharp "UP!" shook him from his pondering.

He quickly untangled himself from his sheets got up and pulled out his cooking book, So Easy: Luscious Healthy Recipes for Every Meal of the Week, by Ellie Krieger, flipped to page 33, Apple Pancakes. 'Whisk flour, baking powder, baking soda and salt...' So caught up in the book, he didn't notice Dudley walk past his doorway when Harry just stepped out and they ended up in a large pile on the floor, Floor, Dudley, Harry and Book.

"Lovely morning, fair cousin." Harry greeted Dudley cheerfully, looking down at him.

Dudley just sneered. "Horrible with you in it gay boy. Get off me." He said in a stuck up voice.

Suddenly they both cracked matching smirks. Everyone knew Harry played for the same team, that was old news. Harry rolled of Dudley and helped him up. It was the same every morning, in fact, it was nearly tradition. Harry would walk out the door at the same time Dudley walked past, end up landing on the floor in the same said order.

"You wanna help with the garden after school? I'm thinking of planting the peach tree today. You could probably plant your cherry tree now. It told me it needs more room."Dudley was used to Harry's extremely weird animal-plant whisperer thing after spending ten years together and brushed off the question with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

- Harry found it out when he was two. He had somehow gotten out of the play-pen, walked into the garden and was found making weird sounds to the plants by Aunt Petunia. She had been shocked and proud to find her last connection to her sister was also a Magic-Folk, like her sister, carrying on magic. Even though she thought Severus Snape, the boy down the road from where they lived when they were children, was a better match for her sister, instead of that arrogant, snooty Potter, she had to admit they had a near-perfect son.

It was discovered soon after that he could talk to animals due to the many times he was caught conversing with the bugs on the front lawn, the snakes in the garden, and the cats and dogs around the neighbourhood in their native languages. That was first discovered by Uncle Vernon and he had went puce and started yelling his head off about Harry's 'freakishness' and 'abnormalities'. It had taken Aunt Tunia a long time to get him off the verge of a heart-attack and back to his normal pale colour. After that they were civil, as they always had been. Aunt Tunia is like a mother-figure that Harry never had and Uncle Vernon is a friend of her's. They got a divorce because of the fact that they were only school friends and were forced together by their parents. They were told to conceive a child within the first year or they "Will be stuck with each other for the rest of your lives". They got married, somewhat awkwardly conceived Dudley, and, when the boys were seven, old enough to understand, got a divorce. Dudley still got loving parents, but also got a good figure, barely chubby, and a great best cousin-friend-thing.

Since Harry was going to go to boarding school, it was decided Dudley would also go to a boarding school, due to the fact that Aunt Tunia didn't want to feel bad for 'Dudders' or 'Hazza', and the fact that both would feel lonely without each other.

- Harry was so pleased about that fact that he went to the Year 1-13 Private School the next morning with Seraphina and Serenity and was hissing to them everything over interval and lunch about the stuff that was planned.

["And then we will go to the learning house to become smarter…"]

What he didn't understand was the fact that every time any senior student approached, they stood still for a couple of seconds before running to the nearest bathroom.

**-(-o_O_o-)-**

Dudley was playing cricket. This was not odd whatsoever, it was a known fact that Dudley Vernon Evans-Dursley was the best cricketer his age in all of Surrey. Dudley had always wanted a professional cricket career. He has played in the cricket in the team since he was 5 and as he gradually got older, he got better and moved up the age groups, to where he was now, the under 12's. He was a fit boy for his age, not scrawny like that Piers Polkiss kid from primary school. He ran with Harry every morning after breakfast, keeping him agile on his legs. The boy had grades almost as high as Harry's, who was Top of the Year. He had a confident posture that made girls like him and Harry said putting his hair in spikes would make him look better, so instead of wearing it like his father's, he wore it in the sharp spikes Harry put in his hair.

Harry and Dudley hoped nothing too drastic would change due to the fact that everything will be different, with new surroundings, Harry will learn magic and Dudley will not, and Harry will eventually find a good, suitable guy, and Dudley will not. Dudley will find a good, suitable _girl_, no matter what.


	3. I'm So Sorry

**I'm sorry, but I've drifted from the fandom a bit and I probably won't complete this story.**

**If you want to adopt this story, PM me and I will allow you to. If I do allow you to, please mention at the top of the first chapter that I have given permission to you. If you see anyone that hasn't done so, please PM me about that.**

**I'm sorry for the people who wanted me to complete the story, but my plot bunnies escaped and I lost my inspiration as well as what I previously mentioned, the fandom drifting and such.**

**I have also started posting 5 Seconds of Summer, Phanfiction and Troyler fanfiction on Wattpad.**

**Find me: EstellePeriwinkle (no gaps).**

**I love you!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Estelle Black.**


End file.
